


ungahambi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ungahambi

UJaime wabuka amalambu ehla, ukukhanya komuzi kufiphele phambi kwamehlo akhe, umsindo omude wethrafikhi uyaqhela.

Waphefumula ngokujulile njengoba nomuzwa onqabile wokwaneliseka uhleli phezu kwakhe, wazithola efisa ukuthi leso sikhathi singafika esimeni.

“Kufanele ngihambe…” wezwa esanguluka, embuyisa kulesi sikhathi samanje.

UJaime waphenduka wabona ukuthi umtanomuntu uyavuka, umhlane wakhe ubheke ngakuye njengoba esesha izingubo zakhe ebumnyameni.

“Lindani,” wamemeza, engazi ukuthi yini enye futhi okufanele ayisho.

Iningi labesifazane uJaime wayekade amukele ukwamukelwa kwabo. Kwakuyizinto ezincane, ezinciphile, kepha azange bakwazi ukubamba isikhathi eside ngentshisekelo yakhe. Bese kuba naye. Lowo owake washo konke kuye. Izikhathi ezinobunzima kanye namatayitela ayimfihlo ayephenduke imibhede engenalutho nokusa ekuseni. UJaime wabona ukuthi wayengeke athole okuningi kuye, ngakho-ke wayevele wahamba ngenkani, azi ukuthi ufanele umuntu ongafanele ukuthi abelane naye, umuntu ofuna ukuhlala.

Izinsuku zase seziyinto evamile futhi ezimnandi ngemuva kwalokho, ubusuku bebungasho lutho futhi bungenanjongo. Wayengenaye umuntu ozoza ekhaya, akekho owayezobiza owakhe. Ngenkathi uJaime ebuka le ntombazane ehleli emaphethelweni wombhede wayo, konke ayekwazi yikuthi akafuni ukuthi ahambe. Ngomzuzwana owodwa nje izolo, ubedlulise izinhlungu. Ngalesi sikhathi, wayeyikho konke ayekudinga.

UJaime wafinyelela kuwo wonke amashidi, efudumele futhi edangele kusuka lapho ayelele khona.

Wavala amehlo futhi waquleka lapho ethintwa, futhi uJaime wezwa ukuzimisela kwakhe kubuthaka. Iminwe yakhe yamlandela kahle uhlaka, ehlala phezu kwawo wonke ama-freckle. Ama-freckles ayewaqabile futhi wawashwabadela, ama-freckles ayengakaze awazi ngaphambili kepha manje esefisa.

Wayisondeza eduze, eyihlikihla emhlolweni entanyeni yayo, imlalele izindlamuzane zayo ezithambile nezikhuthazayo. Wahlikihla izindebe zakhe emhlathini wakhe, isikhumba sakhe sibushelelezi futhi sinamathele, akunakuphikwa. Wayedinga ukumuzwa wonke. Nakulokhu.

UJaime wasondeza umlomo wakhe kuye, kodwa lapho esezomfuna, wamuka.

Ngiyaxolisa. ”Wayekhathazekile futhi edabukile, wavele wazi ngomzimba wakhe onqunu, ezimboze ngezingalo zakhe ezinde kwangathi wawungakaze umbone yonke intshi yakhe.

UJaime athuke, avumele ukukhungatheka kwakhe kubonakale. Uma efuna ukuhamba, makube njalo. Uzoba njengabo bonke abanye, akhohlwe futhi angabaluleki. Manje-ke kungani isisu sakhe sehle emcabangweni wokumlahla? UJaime anikine ikhanda. Kwakungenjengokungathi kungokwakhe. Wayengakaze alahlekelwe.

“Angikholwa ukuthi lokhu kungokoqobo. Ubengeke akwazi ... ”UJaime wacabanga ukuthi uzwe yena ephendukela kuye njengoba ezenzela izinkinobho zakhe.

Ingabe wazisola? Ingabe unaye umuntu omlindile?

UJaime wazabalaza ukuthola amagama. Wayefuna ukumtshela ukuthi ubumnandi kakhulu izolo ebusuku, ukunambitha kwakhe okumnandi, okuthize, noma yini eyayizomenza asabe ukwesaba kwakhe alale eceleni kwakhe.

Hlala Nami.

Esikhundleni salokho wayehlala ethule njengoba egqoka, emane ehlikihla amahlombe akhe kanye ukumamatheka kokuxolisa ngaphambi kokuphuma ngomnyango.

UJaime wazithuka ngokumyeka. Okuthile ngaye kwakwezwa okuhlukile. Ngaphambi kokuba aqaphele ukuthi kwenzakalani izinyawo zakhe bezimhambisa zinqamulela egumbini futhi wayebaleka ehla ngezitebhisi, ebamba umoya wakhe ngokukhanya kwezinwele ezikhanyayo ezibukeka kabi.

Kwakufanele alazi igama lakhe.


End file.
